Phase change memory (PCM) is a non-volatile solid-state memory technology that utilizes phase change materials having different electrical properties in their crystalline and amorphous phases. Specifically, the amorphous phase has a higher resistance than the crystalline phase. PCM cells are often programmed using heat generated by an electrical current to control the state of phase change materials.
PCM cells retain data stored therein even when electrical power fails or is turned off, which makes PCM cells vulnerable to tampering/attacks. Reactive materials (RM) which can generate heat through a spontaneously exothermic reaction have been explored as erasure elements in an integrated circuit containing PCM cells. The heat generated from the reaction of the reactive material can be used to induce phase transformation of the phase change material if sufficient heat can be directed to the PCM cells when tampering occurs, thus erasing the data stored in the PCM cells. Employing the reactive material as erasure elements is attractive since after erasure, there is no way to reverse engineer the bits in the PCM cells, while the remaining portion of the integrated circuit remains intact. Therefore, there remains a need to develop a method for integrating PCM cells and RM erasure elements that allows effectively triggering the erasure of the PCM cells.